twilightmiragefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Twilight Mirage
This is an approximate timeline of major events preceding and during the season of Twilight Mirage. Most years are measured with reference to the creation of the Twilight Mirage: AM (ante mirage) for years prior and PM (post mirage) for years following. More specific dates are listed as 'years ago' for now. Precursors * ~49700AM: Main events of COUNTER/Weight take place in the Golden Branch. * 40233 years ago: native population of Quire enters early space age; its "Dusted Age" begins * ~29700AM: Kamala Cadence promotes the Resonant Orbit. The Divine Fleet is formed under these principles. * Unknown: The New Earth Hegemony moves Earth out of the Sol system and to the center of the Milky Way. * Unknown: A sort of war between the Hegemony and Fleet begins. * 28350AM: Composure's Coliseum is built. * 26622 years ago: Apostolosian smuggling vessel, the Holiday Gambit, lands on Quire, instigating its "Glassed Age" * 11112 years ago: Independence lands on Quire; its "Blooded Age" begins * ~700AM: For various reasons, Divines from the fleet begin to die. After the tenth death, the previously peripatetic followers of Empyrean construct Seance as a home for refugees and a resting place for remains of the lost Divines. * ~500AM: Defectors from the Divine Fleet first arrive on Quire. * 1PM: The number of Divines in the fleet dwindles to eight. Empyrean creates the Twilight Mirage. * 79PM: Expectancy Saint-Argent founds The Signal, Seance's main newspaper. Many of the founding editors had been born on The Sky Reflected in Mirrors, indicating that Curiosity had discovered the city at least several decades prior; whether it had yet disappeared is unknown. * Intervening years: Six of the eight remaining Divines die. * ~300PM: The main events of Twilight Mirage take place. Main season * The Beloved Dust are assigned to be on guard for an attack on Seance during the Mysteries. In the New Earth Hegemony's assault, Gumption and their excerpt, ⸢Covenant⸣, are killed. The Beloved are able to mitigate the consequences, protecting the Cadent, most of the participants in the Mysteries, and much of the crowd. * Looking for a safer home, ⸢Blooming⸣ finds records of the planet Quire and decides to bring its inhabitants back into the fleet, which would open a loophole for Empyrean's followers to colonize. * In preparation for scouting Quire, Grand Magnificent designs a quadrupedal mech called the Amprunner for Even Gardner. * Around a month later, the crew of Myriad are dispatched to Quire on a scouting and diplomatic mission. After some travel, they reach Surge and Janey's homestead, where they learn of the planetside political divisions. * The crew takes part in a small skirmish involving the Doyenne and some Mandati attackers. A Saint is killed by a sniper. Gig Kep-Hart broadcasts the engagement to those with Mesh-style connections planetside. * Grand Magnificent meets both the Doyenne and Cascabel, the sniper. * The crew deploys their first node, reconnecting to the Twilight Mirage. Gig's broadcast goes to the Divine Fleet. * About a week after the node is deployed, the members of the Beloved Dust meet for the first time since their last engagement in Tender Sky's digital lounge, the Steady. They are summoned by Pure Cascara to return to their ship. * Aboard the Beloved's ship, the Beloved Dust and the Beloved Ivy meet face-to-face for the first time. Also in attendance are Pure Cascara, new recruits Shoghig Salon and Chiron, and Morning's Observation, the New Earth Hegemony soldier apprehended by Tender Sky during the attack on the Mysteries. Through some light interrogation, they learn about his culture and that the attack was led by Robin's Song, his brother. * Cascara assigns the Beloved Dust, along with Sho, to respond to a distress call from Vice-Warden Tetragon of the correctional facility Contrition's Figure, whose Mesh-based rehabilitation programs are behaving erratically. She also suggests that an inmate named Corrective could give them useful information on the New Earth Hegemony. * Fourteen Fifteen visits their friend Activation Stevenson, a sportswriter and former resident of Contrition's Figure, to learn more about the workings of the site. Reflecting on her own stay in the institution after Belgard's death, ⸢Signet⸣ sees a grim vision of the Iconoclasts. * The four operatives enter the facility and meet with Declan Corrective (who later clarifies his name to be Declan's Corrective, as he is "correcting" something his father did). Category:Lists